saiyan_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans '''as a collective term, encompasses beings of the human race in Alelta. Male humans, as a group, are referred to as "men" while female humans are "women". A combination of male and female persons are called "men". Humans are natives of Alelta. '''Physiology By far, the most significant different between humans and their magical counterparts are their lifespans. Humans, unlike the Elves, rarely ever live past a century. It's quite easy to tell them apart from the other races. Their tones are unvaried. They have rounded ears, flat teeth, and normal eyes. Humans tend to be more muscular and physically capable than Elvenkind, though they can be weaker than certain types of Beastfolk. Humans rely mostly on non-magical combat, as the trait is significantly rarer than it is to Elves. The exception to this of course are the off-spring of humans and elves. Magic is generally frowned upon by humans. Playasa The Playasans are native denizens of the province of Playasa, a cosmopolitan territory in the heart of Alelta. Playasans are given formal schooling, as apposed to the common-spread battle-training that other provinces employ. Playasans are proudly intellectual compared to their fellow-humans, and their employment of it in battle shows. Playasans aren't commonly seen on the frontlines, instead, they are tacticians. They formulate plans of attack, and send out the stronger warriors to do their bidding. Although it isn't unheard of for Playasans to fight. Appearance Playasans are a rather lean bunch compared to the likes of Zangaians and Krikkans, considering their lack of physical training. Common traits among Playasans are peach-colored skin tone, dark brown to black hair, and green and brown irises. Attributes * Intellect: The understanding or mental powers of a particular person, Playasans are typically smarter than other human races. * Medicinal Knowledge: The science of Medicine is taught in schools from an early age. Playasans know both herbal and chemical remedies to many an affliction. * Light Armor: Playasans commonly wear Light Armor when they're seen in armor, such as Leather, Hide, and Dragonscaled Armor. * Speech: The skill of persuasion can be used to get better prices from merchants and persuade others to do as you ask. * Marksmanship: They commonly use crossbows, and muskets are beginning to become commonplace as well. Zangaia The Zangaians are native denizens of the province of Zangaia, a primarily isolationist territory to the east of Alelta. Zangaians operate under a caste system, with their nobles and monarch at the top, warriors underneath, merchants underneath those, and finally laborers. The most common class in Zangaia is the warrior, trained in the way of the blade. While not as intelligent as Playasans might be, Zangaians do go under a specialized form of education, mixing together warrior-training with formal education. Zangaians are a hardy people, they are enthusiastic warriors, and act as soldiers and mercenaries all over Alelta. Appearance Zangaians often sport long, straight black hair with just as dark irises, and are usually about 1.73 meters tall, with fit bodies to match the training they go through. They have warm skin tones, usually varying from beige to tanned. Attributes * Two-Handed Blade: Zangaians are often taught how to use two-handed broadswords, employing a strong offense, but not quite as strong of a defense. * Smithing: Zangaians are taught from a young age how to make their own weapons and armor, so it's commonplace among them to be masters of blacksmithing. * Heavy Armor: Zangaians, as a compliment to their bulk, wear heavy-plated armor to wear into battle, such as iron, steel, dwarven and orcish armor. Krikko The Krikkans ''hail from the large desert province of Krikko, descendants of powerful warriors and soothsayers. The Krikkans rival the Zangaians in terms of how combat proficient they are, though Krikkans are known to use shields and bows more often than Zangaians do. Education is a rarity in Krikko, and they are often taught through experience of life itself. Krikkans are the most accepting of Elves in human culture. They're also known for a common rowdy nature. '''Appearance' Krikkans are often physically fit head to toe, as a result of their lifestyle. They sport dark-colored skin, the lightest Krikkans being a mid-yellow. They sport coily black hair, and have eyes that are hazel and brown. They commonly wear light clothing, due to being natively from the desert. Attributes * One-Handed Blade: Krikkons like to wield a shield in their non-dominant hand, so One-Handed swords are their bread and butter, bringing an equal offense and defense to their combat capability. * Archery: Krikkons also wield bows in battle, especially effective with them when compared to the other races. * Resistance to Illness: Krikkons have evolved in such a way that modern illnesses don't effect them nearly as much as they would a Zangaian or an Ithian. * Destruction: Krikkons have the ability of harnessing the energies of scalding flames, shocking electricity, and blistering cold ice as a means of offense. Ithia The Ithians hail from the grand Castle Town of Ithia, where the Aleltan Royal Family resides. Their lifestyle is commonly what they make of it, and some live in the lap of luxury, some in poverty, while others join the Wolf Guard, the military force of Ithia. The Ithians live for glory! They are commonly what is seen as the face of Alelta, and are a proud people. They live to serve the High King and his family, but stigma against Elvenkind is in high priority here. Elves are usually banned from the city, only allowed to come in with a human representative and large cause. Though, the teaching of magic is allowed here. Appearance Ithians are most often seen with a head of long, light blond or light brown hair, with blue eyes. Their build fluctuates depending on the person, and guardsmen are often fit, with the nobles slightly pudgy. They're commonly seen in high-class clothing, and if not, armor. Attributes * Restoration: Ithians are taught restoration magic, so that they may bring healing and good fortune to the land of Alelta. * Light Armor: Ithians commonly wear Light Armor when they're seen in armor, such as Leather, Hide, and Dragonscaled Armor. * Alchemy: Alchemy is the art of combining raw ingredients with matching effects to produce potions and poison. Napstari The Napstari are a mountain dwelling, warrior tribe from the Ward Mountains. They're not an official territory recognized by Alelta, but they may as well be with the influence they have. There is no form of study, there is only the pursuit of battle for these wildmen. Fighting for survival, honor, and glory is their pursuit of happiness, and a stationary life is worse than death. Magic will never be seen used by these folk, no, they use their fists, swords, clubs, and whatever they can smash someones head in with. Napstari are also often used as mercenaries when possible. Appearance The Napstari are beyond in good physical shape, often rumored that they could level boulders with a single punch. Often sporting wild hair ranging from black, to ginger, to blond, it's likely that they have ancestors from each other province in Alelta. Tribal tattoos are given at the age of 12, and they receive more as they get older and more well-known. Attributes * One-Handed Blade: The Napstari will use any weapon they are given, and are proficient with many kinds of them. * Two-Handed Blade: The Napstari will use any weapon they are given, and are proficient with many kinds of them. * Strength: The Napstari's strength is unrivaled by any of the other human races. * Frost Resistance: Due to living in the cold mountains for so long, they've become naturally resistant to the cold, both natural and magical.